The Koopa Bros and the Prankster Mansion
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: The Koopa Bros. have received a mysterious invite to a mansion out in the forest. But when they arrived at the mansion it turns out that a mysterious stranger wants to play a game with them, and see if they can handle his pranking onslaught. Will they be able to handle the challenge, or run out of the mansion screaming?
1. A Mysterious Invitation

**Hey guys, I thought I'd try something in the humor category, but I will try to make it good for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this, and no flames!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Ch. 1: A Mysterious Invitation**

It was a rather cold and gloomy night in the woods. A gloomy night with no moon and stars, just bitter cold darkness all around and clouds all around the area. The Fuzzies were jumping, the Paragoombas were flying around in the trees eating some fruit off them, while the Piranha Plants were eating any small creatures that came near them. The Koopa Bros, Red NinjaKoopa, Green NinjaKoopa, Black NinjaKoopa, and Yellow NinjaKoopa, along with some of their troops which consisted of red-shelled Koopa Troopas with sunglasses, and some Bom-ombs following behind their four leaders. Green NinjaKoopa then grabbed a stick, and lit it with a match, to use it a torch to light the way.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm scared of this place." Yellow NinjaKoopa whimpered, feeling scared. "Please, let's just go back to the fortress, guys."

"Gee, would you stop being such a coward, Yellow!" Red NinjaKoopa, clearly getting tired of his brother's stupid fear. "It's just the stupid cold and wind getting to your head. You're supposed to be cool, not a whimpering little coward! Now, let's keep moving already!"

"Do we even know where we're going?" Black NinjaKoopa asked his brother.

"I'm not sure, but anything is better than being forced to clean up King Bowser's castle every time it gets attacked. Red NinjaKoopa said. "I can't believe he's still mad at us for losing the first Star Sprit to Mario. The guy sure knows how to hold a grudge. Anyway, all we got in the mailbox was just a letter that told us to come a mansion somewhere here in the woods."

"Well, I hope we find it soon, because I think its about to storm." Green NinjaKoopa said, as he looked at the dark skies.

The three nodded in agreement with their brother, and continued walking through the woods, with their troops following closely behind them. They suddenly heard a rumble of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning, and within seconds it started pouring down rain, soaking all of them, much to their displeasure, and extinguishing their torch as well.

"Aw, man. I just washed my gloves and bandana." Yellow NinjaKoopa pouted, and saw something ahead. A large building to be exact. "Guys, take a look over there!"

Red NinjaKoopa and the other all looked ahead, and could clearly make it out to be a rather large looking mansion, with some lights on, meaning that someone was living there. They all smiled at each other, realizing that might be the place, and they could also finally escape the rain before they get sick. The four ninjakoopas and their troops ran as fast as they go towards the mansion, and could see some lighting flashing around it, making some of the Koopa Troopas shiver in fear.

"I don't like this, guys. The mansion certainly does look creepy." A Koopa Troopa said, shivering in fear. "I'm afraid of ghosts."

"Calm down, soldier. The mansion isn't haunted, its just old looking." Red NinjaKoopa shouted. "Come on, I need to dry my clothes off."

"Well, if this turns out to be Luigi's Mansion then I'll gonna be running out of there screaming like no tomorrow." Green NinjaKoopa said, as he chuckled nervously.

Minutes later, the Koopa Bros. and their minions finally arrived at the mansion, and Green NinjaKoopa rang the doorbell, but there was no response He decided to ring it once more, but there was still no response.

"That's odd. I guess no one is home." Green NinjaKoopa said.

Just then, a letter suddenly popped out of the mailslot, and landed right in front of his feet. Green NinjaKoopa picked the letter up, and started reading aloud to his friends, "Welcome to my mansion, guys. I sincerely apologize for having you all come here during the storm, but I brought you all here because I have something really special for you here. Please, enter my mansion, and step into the living room, The Green Dino. I await your coming arrival."

"Looks like we're honored guests of some sort." Red NinjaKoopa said, before turning towards his siblings. "Do any of you happen to know someone called Green Dino?" He asked them.

"I'm afraid none of us do, Red." Black NinjaKoopa said, and walked towards the door. "But I think we might find out soon."

Black NinjaKoopa placed his hand onto the door, and opened up the doors to the mansion, as him and the others heard an eerie sound coming from inside the mansion.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yellow NinjaKoopa said, hiding behind Green NinjaKoopa.

"Try to be cool, guys." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he rolled his eyes. "Its just an old house." He said, as the others followed closely behind him.

After they entered the mansion, the doors suddenly closed by themselves, and the lights started to flicker on and off, causing some panic within the group.

"I'm too handsome to die!" A Koopa Troopa shouted, as he sobbed. "Please someone get us outta here!"

"Enough, everyone! We're supposed to be the coolest of the cool, not total weaklings and wimps!" Red NinjaKoopa said, trying to act cool and hide his fears. "I want to know what this Green Dino dude wants to give us!"

"Red is right, brothers. Let's go find the living room, and fast!" Black NinjaKoopa said.

They walked around the foyer, and could see some nice red carpeting, along with some dusty old furniture around them. Black NinjaKoopa flipped on a light switch, and walked down the hallway, while the others followed behind him, wondering where the living room could be at. He walked towards a door, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Strange, I wonder why its locked." Black NinjaKoopa said.

Green NinjaKoopa then walked to some other doors, and tried to open them, but they were locked as well. They continued walking forward, and saw another door, with a sign on it that read, 'Living room'.

"Guys, I found the living room!" Green NinjaKoopa shouted happily.

The group smiled, and walked towards the door, smiling. Green NinjaKoopa then turned the knob, and to his surprise it actually opened for them, and they stepped into the living room. They saw some old couches, chairs, some old pictures of people, a wood burning fireplace, some lamps, an old television, and a strange device of some sort laying on the coffee table. Green NinjaKoopa picked up the device, and pushed the red button on it, causing it to glow brightly.

"What have you done now, Green?" Yellow NinjaKoopa asked.

"Nothing, dude. I just pushed the button on this thing.

Just then, a holographic image of what appeared to be a dinosaur-like figure wearing a black fedora hat and trench goat appeared in front of them, with dark blue eyes. The holographic figure turned towards the Koopa Bros. and chuckled. "Welcome to my beautiful mansion, Koopa Bros."

"Are you the one called Green Dino?" Red NinjaKoopa asked.

"I am Green Dino. Its a pleasure to finally see you all here, and I'm glad you all got out of that storm as well." Green Dino replied to them.

"So, why did you bring us here exactly?" Red NinjaKoopa asked. "All we've got from you is an invitation telling us to come here, and we want to know what you plan to give us."

Green Dino only started laughing, much to their shock and disbelief. "I've brought you all here to see if you can survive staying here in my mansion, and handle my endless pranking onslaught. And as for your prize, if just one of you manages to avoid being pranked then I shall bestow a very special gift to the winner of my little game. Also, I'm glad you brought some minions here, it just means more fun for me, guys. Let the games begin!" He shouted, and the hologram disappeared.

"So, this is a game?" Red NinjaKoopa said, and laughed. "And all we've gotta do is avoid being pranked to win a prize? Sounds too easy."

Uh, I have a bad feeling, Red." Green NinjaKoopa said, and hid behind a Koopa Troopa

Just then, three Greenie Ghosts suddenly appeared in front of the group, with custard pies in their ghostly hands. And then, the lights suddenly went out, followed by some screams and giggles.

"You guys are gonna be pranked!" A ghostly voice shouted.

* * *

**Oh no! It looks like the Koopa Bros are gonna get pranked big time. Do you think any of them will be able to win this game? **

**Read and review. The second chapter will be out hopefully soon. Bye-bye!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Hey guys, now the Koopa Bros. can begin their adventure, and try to avoid being pranked, unless they've all be pranked from the previous event that is. Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: The Adventure Begins.**

The lights suddenly flickered back on, and the Green Ghosts had completely vanished no where to be found. The Koopa Bros looked at each other, and saw that none of them hit been hit by the custard pies, much to their relief. They then turned towards their minions, and saw a red-shelled Koopa Troopa and two Bom-ombs were covered in custard, and looked a little angry at what just happened.

"Aw, man. These were my favorite pair of sunglasses!" Koopa Troopa pouted, and threw his sunglasses to the floor.

"Forget about you sunglasses, dude!" A Bom-omb shouted. "We've already lost the battle, but our leaders haven't."

Green NinjaKoopa, Yellow NinjaKoopa and Black NinjaKoopa all turned towards their leader, and wondered what their plan was, if they even had a plan at all to win the little game. Red NinjaKoopa saw his three siblings staring at him, and sighed. "Guys, I don't even have a plan for this game. But I do want us to do whatever it takes to avoid being pranked, and still act cool, like the cool Koopas we truly are. Got it?" He asked.

The three ninjakoopas smiled, and nodded in agreement with their lead sibling. Red NinjaKoopa walked forwards towards the dinning room, with his siblings following behind, while the Koopa Troopa and two Bom-omb soldiers sat down on the sofa, deciding it would be best to just sit back and relax.

"I hope we've seen the last of those ghosts, guys." Green NinjaKoopa said, as he chuckled nervously. "Those Green Ghosts did look pretty nasty looking."

Yellow NinjaKoopa ignored his brother, and started walking around the dinning room area, he saw some food on the dinning table, along with some drinks and some candy. He slowly walked towards it, deciding a little couldn't hurt, but was stopped by one of their Koopa Troopa soldiers.

"No, Yellow. I'll do it." The Koopa Troopa said, and grabbed a burger. "Mmm... this is gonna be so good, I tell you what."

The moment the Koopa Troopa took a bite of the burger, it suddenly exploded, covering the Koopa Troopa in green slime.

"Looks like the burger was a booby trap." A Bom-omb said, and laughed. "I'm glad I wasn't stupid enough to pick that burger up."

"You don't even have hands or arms, dude!" The Koopa Troopa shouted angrily, and tackled the Bom-omb.

The Koopa Troopa growled, and started punching and kicking the Bom-omb minion, but his attacks had no effect on him. The Bom-omb chuckled, and headbutted him, sending him flying into a wall.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The Koopa Troopa said, but we suddenly soaked with freezing cold water, making him shiver. And then, a group of Boos appeared in front of the Bom-omb, and giggled playfully, making him runaway from them in fear, as they started chasing after him. One of the Boo, pulled out a pink colored bomb, and tossed it at the Bom-omb.

"Oh no!" The Bom-omb screamed.

The bomb suddenly exploded, and covered him completely in sticky bubblegum. The Boo laughed at what he had done, and flew towards the Koopa Bros., ready to prank them as well, but two Koopa Troopa soldiers charged at him, and smacked him away from their leaders.

"So, you guys are a little tougher, eh?" The Boo said, chuckling. "Well, Green Dino loves challenges, so this will be great entertainment for him."

One of the Koopa Troops then grabbed a nearby vacuum, and aimed the hose directly at the Boo, as he gasped in fear, knowing what was about to happen to him.

"No, please, Koopa Troopa." The Boo cried. "I've been sucked into Luigi's poltergust 5000, and I don't wanna experience that again!"

The Koopa Troopa chuckled, and turned on the vacuum cleaner, causing it to suck the poor Boo up inside of it. The Boo started screaming and struggling, as he tried to break out of the vacuum to no avail.

"Excellent job, soldier!" Red NinjaKoopa shouted, happy his minion caught the Boo.

"Thank you, sir. Now let's win this game!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, and ran out of the room, with the others following behind him.

The group arrived in a hallway, and saw various suits of old armor come to life, and start walking towards them, but Yellow NinjaKoopa and Green NinjaKoopa used their super spinning shell attack, to knock the living armor suits back, giving the others time to escape.

"Come on, guys!" Black NinjaKoopa shouted to his siblings.

The two nodded, and followed the others into what appeared to be the kitchen, and suddenly saw plates, cups and furniture start flying around them in the air.

"We're gonna die!" A Koopa Troopa shouted fearfully.

"No we're not!" Red NinjaKoopa yelled. "Don't give up!"

Just then, they saw some of the Greenie Ghosts reappear wearing pots and pans as makeshift suits of armor, and flew towards them, giggling cutely. The Greenie Ghosts pulled out several water balloons, and started throwing them at the group, hitting more of their minions in the process. Then, some Creepers suddenly emerged from the floor, and spat goo at the Koopa Bros., but they somehow managed to avoid every single hit the Creepers shot at them.

"Come on, guys. We need to get outta here!" Green NinjaKoopa yelled.

Red NinjaKoopa threw a smoke bomb, preventing the ghosts from being able to see them, and ran out of the kitchen, with his siblings and troops following behind him. They group arrived at another hallway, and saw several doors around them, wondering which one they should choose. Suddenly, the doors suddenly opened up, and they saw several dinosaur-like creatures called Rexes emerge from them, and pullout several goo cannons and water guns.

"The Green Dino loves how determined you Koopas are, but you won't beat us!" The lead Rex shouted. "We're part of his elite prankster army!"

"Bring it on, lizard breath!" red NinjaKoopa shouted angrily. "You don't scare me!"

The Rexes laughed, and started shooting at them with their water guns, but the Koopa Bros. were able to dodge their shots with ease. The lead Rex growled, and pullout a star-shaped magic wand, and shot a magic blast at some of the Bom-ombs, turning them into kittens.

"He turned them into kittens!" Red NinjaKoopa shouted, and saw the lead Rex get ready to blast them. "Guys, we need to get outta here now!"

The other three ninjakoopas and the troops saw the Rexes getting ready to attack, and followed their leader into other room, so they can escape their powerful enemies. The lead Rex saw them running away, and chuckled, as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Sir, the turtles are on the run, and we're ready to continue our pursuit on your command."

"Continue pursuing them, buddy. I'll send more of my forces to attack, and I have someone here who will be able to make things interesting." Green Dino said to him.

"We'll do, sir." The lead Rex replied.

Meanwhile, in a hidden control room inside the mansion, Green Dino is sitting down in his chair, watching the computer screens, as he saw the Koopa Bros. and their troops running to find a place to hide from the Rexes, unaware they're being watched from the shadows. He pushes a button on his chair, and the doors behind him suddenly emerge, and a young green Rex enters. However, the wasn't an ordinary Rex, he was wearing a leather jacket and a brown helmet, it was none other than Duke, the leader of the Dino Riders.

"Ah, Duke, you finally arrived." Green Dino, as he turned around to face him. "Are you ready for your mission, my friend?"

"You know I am, Green Dino." Duke replied, as he chuckled. "Those pathetic pushovers will be no match for me. I'll prank them hardcore."

"Good. Don't fail me, and I shall reward you greatly." Green Dino replied.

"I won't fail, dude. They'll be easy to prank!" Duke said, and left the room.

* * *

**The Koopa Bros. have avoided being pranked for now, but Green Dino is now sending out stronger forces to prank them, and has a new ally to assist him in the game. Do you think the Koopa Bros. stand a chance against Duke?**

**Read and review. The third chapter will hopefully be up soon. Bye-bye, for now.**


	3. Duke's Fun Time

**Hey guys, the mysterious Green Dino has recruited the leader of the Dino Riders Duke, to aid him in pranking the Koopa Bros. And Duke is gonna be having some fun in this game. Enjoy, my readers.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Duke's Fun Time**

Duke and some of the Rexes are seen walking down the hallways of the mansion, looking for the Koopa Bros. and what remains of their minions. Duke could hear some sounds of whimpering and crying in the distance, and slowly walks towards it, as he pulled out Shock Buster, a pranking weapon that shoots someone with a small amount of electricity, but not strong enough to hurt them. He walked towards the lounge, and could see three Bom-ombs and a red-shelled Koopa Troopa hiding behind the couch, shaking in fear.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've just scored big time." Duke said, as he chuckled, and pulled out the Shock Buster. "Green Dino is gonna give me such a sweet ride!"

"We'll never tell you where are leaders are hiding at!" The Koopa Troopa yelled at the biker Rex. "You'll have to beat us if you want to leave this room!"

"You're gonna regreat this, turtle dude." Duke said, and aimed the Shock Buster at him, and pulled the trigger.

The Koopa Troopa and Bom-ombs are suddenly struck by several bolts of electricity. The four started groaning and scream in pain, as the Bom-ombs suddenly exploded, but didn't die, just were a little singed, while the Koopa Troopa's shell exploded, only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, now this is just too rich right here." Duke said, as he took a picture of the Koopa Troopa in his underwear, and laughed.

The Koopa Troopa glared playfully at Duke, and tried to tackle him, but Duke threw some marbles onto the floor, causing the Koopa Troopa to slip. Duke then walked towards the young Koopa Troopa, and said. "Well, you guys proved to me much more fun than I thought. And best of all, my new toy worked perfectly. So, care to tell me where the Koopa Bros. are hiding at?" He asked him.

The Koopa Troopa giggled, and smiled, as he said. "Truth be told, I have no idea where they went off to. When the Rexes were about to attack, we managed to escape them, and split up. You'll have to find them yourself, Duke."

"No matter, it'll just be more fun for me." Duke said, and run off.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Yellow NinjaKoopa, Green NinjaKoopa and a green-shelled Koopa Troopa are walking around the room. Yellow NinjaKoopa opened up some of the barrels, and saw they were completely empty, while Green NinjaKoopa pulled off some of the dusty sheets off some of the old furniture in the basement, and smiled.

"Guys, I think I have an idea." Green NinjaKoopa said, as he handed the two some sheets. "We can dress up like ghosts, and give those ghosts and Rexes quite the scare. They'll never know what hit them."

"Are you crazy, Green?! Those guys will never fall for that!" Yellow NinjaKoopa shouted. "We'll be pranked like no tomorrow!"

"Do you have a better idea, sir?" Koopa Troopa questioned.

Yellow NinjaKoopa turned towards the Koopa Troopa, and glared angrily at him. But truth by told, he actually didn't have anything better than his brother's idea of pretending to be ghost, and it was their only idea. Regardless, if his brother's idea worked or not, he still wanted to win the game, and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's give your idea a chance, Green. I'm with you, brother." He said, as he smiled.

"Thank you, Yellow." Green NinjaKoopa said, and pulled Yellow NinjaKoopa into a loving embrace, making him blush.

Yellow NinjaKoopa gave a loving smile, and hugged his brother back, and tightened the loving hug. Koopa Troopa smiled, happy to see the two brothers bonding with each other, and poked some eyeholes into the white sheets, so they would be able to see. He then handed his two leaders each a bed sheet, and put one on of himself. He then giggled at how cute they looked pretending to be ghosts.

"Oooh, we're ghosts, Yellow!" Green NinjaKoopa said, as he giggled. "I'll be haunting you for the rest of your life."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Green." Yellow NinjaKoopa said, as he rolled his eyes. "Now, let's go give those ghosts a little scare."

The three Koopa Troopas smiled, and walked out of the basement, and into the hallway, as they looked for any signs of ghosts. Koopa Troopa suddenly heard giggling in the distance, and walked into one of the bedrooms, and saw some Green Ghosts hiding underneath the covers. He smiled cutely, and started quietly tiptoeing towards the bed, ready to give them a tickle.

"You guys have just been pranked!" Koopa Troopa shouted, jumped on the bed, and starts tickling the Greenie Ghosts nonstop.

The Greenie Ghosts started giggling and laughing happily, as Koopa Troopa tickling them endlessly, causing them to fly away laughing. Yellow NinjaKoopa and Green NinjaKoopa saw the Greenie Ghost fly away, and fly through the walls to escape the tickling.

"Alright, you chased them off, dude!" Yellow NinjaKoopa shouted happily.

"You might've chased off the ghosts, but I won't be so easy, little turtle!" Duke said, as he emerged from the closet. "Now, its time for finally prank you guys!"

Duke pulled out his Shock Buster, and shot several bolts of electricity at the three Koopa Troopas, but they jumped out of the way, just in time. He then pulled out some green colored spheres from his leather jacket, and tossed them towards the trio, exploding into slimy green goo, covering the entire room in slime, except for the three Koopa Troopas, much to his surprise.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Duke shouted angrily. "You three should be covered in goo!"

"We've got fast reflexes, dude!" Green NinjaKoopa said, as he smiled. "We're ninjas after all."

Duke growled, and pulled out his two Goo Cannons, and shoot a barrage of slimy goo, but Green NinjaKoopa and Yellow NinjaKoopa dodged every shot with their fast ninja reflexes, while Koopa Troopa charged at Duke, and headbutted him, knocking him back.

"You won't beat me!" Duke roared, and tried to shoot Koopa Troopa with his Shock Buster, but missed.

Then, Green NinjaKoopa and Yellow NinjaKoopa hopped onto the bed, and started throwing the pillows at Duke, but he smacked them away with his tail, and smirked playfully. He secretly pulled out a tiny Bom-omb, and tossed it, as it rolled under the bed, and started ticking.

"You can't beat us, dude!" Yellow NinjaKoopa shouted at Duke. "We can't be pranked by you!"

"Oh really?" Duke said, as he chuckled. "I do believe I've just pranked you two."

Before the two ninja koopas could respond, the bed suddenly exploded, and they screamed in terror. When the smoke finally cleared, Green NinjaKoopa and Yellow NinjaKoopa were covered in cotton, tattered sheets and feathers, and were coughing a little from the smoke. Duke smiled, and started laughing happily, realizing that he pranked them and beat them.

"Aw, man..." Green NinjaKoopa and Yellow NinjaKoopa shouted in unison. "We've just got pranked!"

"You guys sure did." Duke said, as he continued laughing. "Two down and two to go. Before I prank them, I'll deal with that annoying Koopa Troopa." He said, as he looked at Koopa Troopa.

Koopa Troopa gasped in horror, and jumped through the bedroom window, and ran through the yard. Duke smiled, as he saw Koopa Troopa running away from him, and signaled for some Creepers to go after him.

"They'll take care of him, while I find your two brothers." Duke said to the two, and walked off. "See you two later. It was fun pranking you both, but I'm gonna win this game, and Green Dino will shower me with gold and a new sweet ride!"

"I hope Black and Red can win this battle." Yellow NinjaKoopa said.

"Me too." Green NinjaKoopa replied, and hugged his brother.

* * *

**That's all for chapter three, and Duke has pranked Yellow and Green NinjaKoopa, and is going after the other two. Do you think they'll be able to avoid being pranked, and win Green Dino's game? **

**Read and review. The forth chapter will be up hopefully soon.**


	4. Red and Black's Counterattack

**Hey guys, Duke has defeated two of the ninjakoopas, and now he just needs to prank Black NinjaKoopa and Red NinjaKoopa to win Green Dino's game, but will he be able to find their whereabouts, and what about to Koopa Troopa who escaped him? Well, I hope you guys enjoy the forth chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Red and Black's Counterattack**

Red NinjaKoopa and Black NinjaKoopa are hiding underneath a bed in a bedroom on the third floor of the mansion, hugging each other tightly in fear. The two brothers had just escaped the Rexes, and also a nasty bunch of Hider Ghosts. Black NinjaKoopa could hear the faint sound of giggling in the distance, and saw some Greenie Ghosts and Creepers floating around the hallways outside the bedroom.

"Red, when do you think it'll be safe to come out of here?" Black NinjaKoopa asked. "We can't stay under here forever, you know?"

"I know that, Black." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he sighed. "We're just gonna have to wait until our brothers or one of our troops informs us."

Just then, they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps in the halls coming towards the room they're hiding in, and hugged each other even tighter, afraid of what was coming towards them. They soon saw a pair of green boots, and could see it was just Koopa Troopa coming into the room, and breathed a sigh of relief, as Koopa Troopa crawled underneath the bed, and smiled at his two leaders.

"Hey guys." Koopa Troopa said, as he chuckled. "How are you two doing?"

"Well, we barely escaped those crazy Rexes, and then we encountered another army of those ghosts, and we're hiding underneath a bed." Red NinjaKoopa said with sarcasm. "So, things are pretty good here, I tell you."

"Yeah, they sure are, Red. They sure are." Black NinjaKoopa replied, as he rolled his eyes, and turned towards Koopa Troopa. "So, how are the others doing? And have you seen Green and Yellow anywhere?"

Koopa Troopa felt his heart sink, and sighed sadly, knowing he would have to tell the bad news about what happened to their brothers. He looked up at them, and said. "They lost the game, guys. They were fighting against Duke the leader of the Dino Riders, but he was too strong for them and defeated them with ease. I managed to escape from him for now."

Red NinjaKoopa and Black NinjaKoopa both gasped in horror, realizing that the leader of the dinosaur biker gang defeated their two brothers and was coming after them next. Red NinjaKoopa balled his fists up in anger, and slammed them into the ground, starling the two Koopa Troopas, as they looked at him with worry in their eyes.

"That little dinosaur jerk!" Red NinjaKoopa growled. "He dares to embarrass the all mighty, powerful and awesome Koopa Bros.! We'll avenge them in this game, and take down both Duke and Green Dino!" He shouted angrily.

"Hey, keep your voice down, Red!" Black NinjaKoopa whispered, as he put his gloved hand over his brother's mouth. "We're still hiding from an army of ghosts, dinosaurs and other creepy crawlies!"

"I know, Black" Red NinjaKoopa said, as he grabbed the two, and crawled out from underneath the bed. "We're going to counterattack against Duke, and prank him hardcore, guys!"

"We're with you, Red." Black NinjaKoopa and Koopa Troopa shouted in unison. "Let's go prank Duke!"

The Koopa trio then ran out of the bedroom, and ran down a hallway, as Black NinjaKoopa and Koopa started grabbing some of the furniture, while Red NinjaKoopa started looking for the perfect place to spring their trap on Duke. He quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed a canister of whip cream and some pies, and ran back into the hallway, as he saw the two getting everything set up for the prank, and handed the pies to his brother.

"Excellent. Duke won't know what hit him." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he ate some of the whipped cream, and sighed.

"You a little hungry, Red?" Black NinjaKoopa asked.

"Nah, I am a little bit, but this whip cream is gonna be part of the freak, Black." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he smiled at the two. "And he's gonna get a pounding."

Black NinjaKoopa then saw an old cannon inside a spear room, and pushed out into the hallway, and moved it to the end of the hallway. Koopa Troopa then filled a large balloon fill of icy cold water, and loaded it into the cannon. Black NinjaKoopa then placed the finishing touches on the pranking weapons, and used the bed sheets to cover them, so Duke will think its nothing but ordinary furniture, unaware it'll be what gives them the win.

"Everything seems to be ready, Red." Black NinjaKoopa replied. "Now all we need is for Duke to run through this hallway."

"I'll take care of that problem, bro." Red NinjaKoopa said proudly. "I am the most awesome and coolest Koopa Troopa ever, and he'll be no match for me." He shouted, and walked off.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Duke and the Rexes are patrolling the area, looking for any signs of the remaining two ninjakoopas. They heard some noises in some of the rooms, and realized it was just some of the Koopa Troopas and Bom-omb soldiers that haven't been pranked yet. The Rexes chuckled, and ordered the Boos to take care of them. The Boos flew into each of the rooms, and scared the pants off all the Koopa Troopas and caused the Bom-ombs to explode.

"Man, these sure are cowardly little minions." A yellow Rex roared, as he laughed.

"Yeah. The Koopa Bros. might be weak, but they should've used better minions." A green Rex said to hi companion.

Unaware to the Rexes, Red NinjaKoopa is right above them, holding onto a chandler. He quietly pulls out two smoke bombs from his pocket, and tosses them down to the floor, as the entire room fills with smoke, preventing the Rexes from seeing anything. He then jumped down, and used his spinning shell attack to knock the Rexes unconscious, and used a flashlight to chase away the ghosts and Boos.

"Well, now I just gotta find old Duke." Red NinjaKoopa said, unaware that Duke was standing right behind him, with his Shock Buster ready to fire.

"You already have, dude!" Duke shouted, as he laughed. "And goodbye, Red." He said, as he pulled the trigger.

Red NinjaKoopa pulled out a mirror, and reflected the electric blast back at Duke, shocking him, and burning his jacket and helmet in the process.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Red!" Duke growled angrily. "I just bought this jacket a few days again and now you've burned it!" He shouted, as he brushed the ash off it.

Before Duke could say something else, Red NinjaKoopa shook the canister of whip cream, and tossed it, as it rolled towards Duke. Duke gulped, and uttered 'Oh-no', as the canister exploded, covering him head to toe in whip cream. Red NinjaKoopa giggled, and started laughing happily like no tomorrow.

"I got you, lizard butt!" Red NinjaKoopa shouted, as he laughed even more. "You're gonna have to chase me, if you want your payback!" He said, and ran upstairs.

"Oh, its on now, Red. But right after I lick off my delicious delicious face." Duke said, and licked the whipped cream off his face and snout with his tongue, and chased after the lead ninjakoopa. "There's no escape from the leader of the Dino Riders!"

As they ran down the halls, Red NinjaKoopa saw his brother and Koopa Troopa hiding inside a bedroom, waiting for him to give them the signal. He wiggled his snout, letting them know it was time to prank Duke, and ran towards the safety of the room, leaving Duke to deal with their special surprise for him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Duke shouted, and got ready to chase after them, but was hit in the face by a custard pie. "Ugh, what is going on here?"

Just then, several more pies flew out from the curtains, and struck Duke, while some spring loaded boxing gloves emerged from the rugs, and punched him in the face, back, chest and butt several times, as he started running away, only to trip over an invisible tripwire, causing green slime to rain down on him, as he screamed angrily.

"Oooh, we've got him now, guys!" Koopa Troopa said happily.

Duke continued running through the hallway full of traps, as he screamed and roared in anger. He tripped over another tripwire, and was suddenly squirted with black tar, and covered with feathers.

"We just tarred and feathered him!" Black NinjaKoopa said, as he giggled. "And its still not over yet."

"Yep. Its time to win this battle and get lizard butt cleaned up." Red NinjaKoopa replied, and pressed the button to fire the cannon.

"Oh no! This won't end well!" Duke said, as he sighed.

The cannon fired the large water balloon at high speed, and it slammed into Duke's face, exploding on impact. Duke screamed and gasped, as shivered from the cold feeling. Red NinjaKoopa then grabbed a Freeze Blaster he stole from a Boo, and shot Duke, freezing him solid in a prison of ice.

"Alright, we pranked Duke!" Red NinjaKoopa shouted happily. "He was no match for the awesomeness of the Koopa Bros.!"

"You got that right, Red!" Black NinjaKoopa said, smiling. "Let's go finish off the rest of the Rexes."

The two nodded in agreement, and left the room, unaware an unseen figure was watching the battle. The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to be Green Dino, and some of the notorious mischief makers known as the Shy Guys appeared by his side.

'So, they defeated Duke, did they." Green Dino said, as he laughed. "There are only three of them left, and yet they're still posing such a challenge to me. Perhaps its time I finally show them who the true master prankster is."

"Are you going to remove your costume, sir?" A Shy Guy questioned. "Its time they see the face of the master."

"No. Not yet, red dude." Green Dino replied. "Its not time for me to take off my disguise yet, but I will reveal my true self soon enough. Now, go unthaw Duke for me."

* * *

**Things might have taken a bad turn now. The Koopa trio may have beaten Duke for now, but now Green Dino is stepping up his game to beat them. Can the trio win this battle, or will they lose to Duke and Green Dino? And who could the mysterious Green Dino be? **

**Read and review. The fifth chapter will hopefully be out real soon and be more epic. **


	5. The game's not over yet

**Hey guys, we're now at the fifth chapter. Duke has just got some payback from Black NinjaKoopa and Red NinjaKoopa, but now it appears that the mysterious Green Dino is going to make his presence known. What secrets and powers could this guy have, and do the two brothers stand a chance against him? Well, we're about to find out now. Enjoy, my readers.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: The game's not over yet**

The Shy Guys were seen using blow dryers and mini torches to free Duke from his icy prison. The Shy Guys turned the heat up even higher, as the ice block starts melting, creating a puddle of cold water under their feet. They could see Duke open up his eyes, and start groaning a bit, as the ice continued cracking and melting. They Shy Guys continued melting the ice, as it broke apart, freeing Duke, as he shivered and sniffled.

"We did it, guys." A Shy Guy, as he jumped around in joy. "The awesome and mighty Duke is free!"

Duke suddenly started sneezing nonstop, and shivering even more from the cold, he has a bad cold from being frozen. A Shy Guy walked over to the biker Rex, and draped a thick blanket over him to keep him warm, and handed him some tissues so he could blow his snout. Duke grabbed the tissue, and started blowing his snout to get the snot out, as he continued shivering.

"Gee, you don't look so good, Duke." Shy Guy said, as he helped Duke up. "We better get you to a hospital."

"No, I'm fine, guys. Really." Duke said, as he walked off. "I'm not going to let a little cold take me down. I'm gonna win this game." He said, as he sneezed once more.

"Duke, you need to get some rest." A Shy Guy yelled, concerned for the Rex's safety. "And we can handle this without you."

"No, I'll hit the hay once I win this game!" Duke said in a determined tone of voice, and sneezed. "Let's go find those three turtle, and prank them now!"

The Shy Guys nodded, and followed their determined leader to find the three Koopa Troopas. Duke continued sniffling and sneezing, as he pulled out his walkie-talkie, and contacted the Green Dino. "Dude, I'm out of the ice, but I've got a stupid cold because of their counterattack against me."

"Are you still okay to fight with me?" Green Dino asked.

"Are you kidding. I'm still going to fight alongside you, no matter what." Duke said, as he coughed a little, and sneezed. "And this isn't just for me new ride, its personal now, my friend."

"Glad to hear you're still with me." Green Dino replied. "Now, the ninjakoopas are heading toward the attic, and I want you to help me finish them off."

"You got it." Duke replied, and turned towards the Shy Guys. "This is it, guys. Its time we help the Green Dino beat these turtle dudes once and for all!"

"To the attic, Duke!" Green Dino shouted to him via walkie-talkie.

Duke and the Shy Guys shouted in unison, and pulled out their pranking weapons, and ran upstairs towards the attic, ready to finish this little game. They also saw the Rexes and ghosts following them from behind, wanting to help their teammates out. The group arrived at the attic, and saw Green Dino standing right in front of them, and bowed in respect, as did Duke.

"Alright, men. They'll be here within minutes, and its time I show them who the master prankster is!" Green Dino said, and pulled out his Mystery Cannon from his trench coat. "The Koopa Bros. might've defeated my elite Rexes, chased away my ghost henchman, froze my favorite Dino Rider, and are trying to beat me! And if they wanna win, they're gonna have to go through me!"

"They sure will, dude!" Duke said, as he sneezed once more. "Man, I hate being sick."

"Duke, you sure you're alright, because you don't look so good." Green Dino said, and petted his friend on the shoulder. "And I'll gladly take you to the medical wing, and fetch you a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup."

"Green Dino, I'll get my rest once those three turtles are pranked. Got it?" Duke asked.

"Very well, Duke." Green Dino replied, and smiled. "But you're going to the medical wing after the game's over."

"Just then, they saw Red NinjaKoopa, Black NinjaKoopa and Koopa Troopa arrive in the attic, and pulled out their pranking weapons. Green Dino chuckled, and walked towards the three Koopa Troopas, and said. "Well, you three have finally arrived. You guys have truly impressed me, but in order for you to win the game, you must beat the master!"

"We'll defeat you, Green Dino." Red NinjaKoopa said, as chuckled. "You can't handle the mighty and awesome Koopa Bros."

"Attack them, my troops!" Green Dino ordered!

The Shy Guys, Rexes and ghosts smiled, and charged into battle against the Koopa Troopas, as they fired their Goo Cannons and Freeze Rays at them. Red NinjaKoopa dodges their attacks, and retreats into his shell, and strikes them with his spinning shell attack, sending them flying. Black NinjaKoopa then charges into the battle, and threw a couple of goo bombs at the Rexes and Shy Guys, covering them in slimy goo as the bombs exploded. He then used his flashlight to chase away the Greenie Ghost, as they ran away screaming.

"Yeah." Black NinjaKoopa said, as he chuckled. "You ghosts better run."

Just then, a Greenie Ghost flew to Black NinjaKoopa, and pulled out a little bottle of soda, which was really farting potion, and handed to Black NinjaKoopa. Black NinjaKoopa looked at the bottle in curiosity, but gave a smile, thinking it was just an ordinary bottle of soda, and grabs it.

"Thanks, little buddy." Black NinjaKoopa said. "You really are sweet."

The Greenie Ghost gave a cute giggle, and flew away from the ninjakoopa, knowing he had just pranked someone.

"This is gonna be so good." Black NinjaKoopa said, as he drinks the soda, and belches. "Oh, excuse me." He said, and giggled.

Black NinjaKoopa suddenly felt his stomach start groaning loudly, like he had just ate something he shouldn't, and the feeling just got more and more intense. He suddenly lifted up his tail, and farted loudly, catching everyone's attention, as they laughed at him being pranked. Black NinjaKoopa continued farting even more, and blushed with embarrassment. His farts weren't stinky, just really loud sounding, but still even though he was embarrassed, he had to admit it was a funny little prank.

"Looks like we've got a gassy little Koopa in our mansion." Duke said, and laughed even more, as he sneezed.

Black NinjaKoopa continued farting uncontrollably, and ran out of the room, knowing he was already beaten, and it was up to his brother and Koopa Troopa now to win the game. "Good luck, Red. You're gonna need it, my bro." He said, and ran to the living room to join his sibling, as the potion wore off.

"Well, we finally got rid of him, now its just you and Koopa Troopa, Red." Green Dino said, and aimed his Mystery Cannon at the lead ninjakoopa. "I've won."

Green Dino fired his weapon, and shot out a barrage of water balloons at Red NinjaKoopa, and dodged them with his fast reflexes. He fired the weapon once more, and several balls of tar at him, but Red NinjaKoopa once again dodged the attacks, and kicked one of the balls of tar back at Green Dino, hitting him, and covering him in tar.

"Looks like you're not the best prankster ever, dino dude." Red NinjaKoopa said happy.

Then, Green Dino bursts out of the tar, with his trench coat torn a little. He jumped into the air, and grabbed hold of Red NinjaKoopa with his rather long tongue, and pulled out his water gun. But before he could prank him, Koopa Troopa tackles him playfully, causing him to release Red NinjaKoopa.

"You might have a long tongue, but you can't stop me." Red NinjaKoopa said.

Green Dino growled, and broke free of Koopa Troopa's grip, and smacked him away with his tail. Red NinjaKoopa picked up a Shy Guy's Goo Cannon, set it to self destruct, and tossed it at Green Dino, as he landed under his feet.

"You expect to defeat me like that, do you?" Green Dino, as he laughed, but gasped when he saw the cannon beeping. "You're gonna pay for this, Red."

The cannon then exploded in a blaze of gooey glory, blasting off Green Dino's fedora and trench coat, but also created some holes in his costume. He looked at himself, and gasped in horror, not that he was covered in goo, but his costume was badly damaged, meaning his identity could be revealed.

"Looks like I tore your outfit off." Red NinjaKoopa said, and chuckled.

Red NinjaKoopa and Koopa Troopa then looked at Green Dino, as he tried to hide the holes in his costume, but there were way too many. They could clearly see he actually did have green skin, some thick red hair on his head, had a white colored belly, and had green eyes, but that was all they could see of his real body, as he ran towards the exit.

"DUKE, WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!" Green Dino shouted. "MY COSTUME HAS BEEN DAMAGED, AND WE NEED TO PRANK THEM NOW! SO, GET TO IT!" He shouted, and ran downstairs.

"We've got to go after him, Red!" Koopa Troopa yelled. "We can find out who he is."

Duke and the Shy Guys suddenly blocked the staircase leading back downstairs, and smirked. "You guys aren't going anywhere. Shy Guys, attack!" Duke shouted, as he sneezed.

"After I beat this guy again, Green Dino is mine." Red NinjaKoopa shouted, and charged at Duke and the Shy Guy army, with Koopa Troopa following.

* * *

**Black NinjaKoopa has been pranked, but Red NinjaKoopa and Koopa Troopa could close to finding out Green Dino's true identity. Do you think they can win this battle, or will Green Dino win? Also, who could the mysterious Green Dino be? ;)**

**Read and review. The sixth chapter will hopefully be posted soon. **


	6. Green Dino Unmasked

**Hey guys, well, we're now at the sixth chapter, and things are gonna get interesting. Green Dino's costume has been damaged, and the three remaining Koopa Troopas might discover his identity. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Green Dino Unmasked**

Red NinjaKoopa shouted, as he retreated into his shell, and slammed into a group of angry Shy Guys, while Koopa Troopa reached into his non-existent pocket, and pulled out a bag of powder.

"Let's see how guys like sneezing!" Koopa Troopa shouted, and blew some of the sneezing powder at the Shy Guys, causing them to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Aw, man! That little turtle is get it, I tell you what!" A Shy Guy angrily shouted, as he sneezed once more.

Koopa Troopa then charged at the sneezing Shy Guys, and smacked them away with ease. He then grabbed two of their Confetti Guns, and shot them with confetti, blinding them for a few seconds.

"Ugh, I can't see!" A Shy Guy yelled, as he rolled his eyes. "He's proving to be more a challenge!"

Koopa Troopa smiled, and shot more confetti at the Shy Guys, preventing them from seeing him. He then grabbed a few more of their pranking weapons, and tossed a couple Bubblegum Bom-ombs, and threw them at the Shy Guys. The bombs then exploded, covering the Shy Guys in a sticky mess of gum, and preventing them from breaking free of their sticky situation.

"You guys are in a pretty sticky situation." Koopa Troopa said jokingly. "And the only way out is to eat your way out."

The Shy Guys sighed in defeat, and started eating as much bubblegum as they could chew, trying to get out of their gummy tear. Koopa Troopa then chuckled, and ran to Red NinjaKoopa's aid, helping smack away more and more Shy Guys, and run towards the staircase.

"We're almost there, Red!" Koopa Troopa shouted.

"I know, Koopa dude!" Red NinjaKoopa replied, knowing they were close to winning the game. "I can't wait to unmask Green Dino!" He shouted.

Before Red NinjaKoopa and Koopa Troopa could reach the stairs, Duke suddenly jumped down from the ceiling, and roared angrily at them, as he sneezed.

"No one's leaving this attic, you hear me!" Duke shouted, and sneezed once again. "Cruse these stupid sneezes!"

"You better get to bed before you get into trouble, lizard butt!" Red NinjaKoopa said, and laughed. "You better start running!"

Duke growled angrily, and pulled out his Shock Buster, determined not to allow them to escape his claws. He smirked darkly, and pulled the trigger, but Red NinjaKoopa and Koopa jumped out of the way, just in time. He then reached into his leather jacket, and pulled out his new Shell Launcher, and fired several green Koopa shells at the two of them, but they dodged them with their fast reflexes.

"Looks like Duke's going Mario Kart on us, Red!" Koopa Troopa said, as he laughed. "We better watch out for flying shells of doom!"

Duke started stomping around, and screamed, as he glared at the two turtles. He aimed his Shell Launcher, and shot a barrage of green Koopa shells, and tossed out a Goo Bomb at the two, but Red NinjaKoopa grabbed the bomb, and tossed it back at Duke, but he smacked it away with his tail, sending it towards the Shy Guys trapped in the bubblegum, making their sticky situation much worse.

"Oops. Sorry about that, guys!" Duke shouted to the trapped Shy Guys, and sniffled.

Duke then reloaded his Shell Launcher, and shoot a barrage of red Koopa Shells that explode on impact towards Red NinjaKoopa, but he started running around the room, avoiding being hit by the shells. He then kicked one back at Duke, hitting him in the chest, as it exploded, sending him flying into a closet. They saw Duke stumble out of the closet wearing a monster's costume, a wizard's hat, a red vest and a pair of bunny slippers. He groaned, and fell to the floor, appearing to be defeated.

"Finally, he was starting to get boring." Red NinjaKoopa said, and walked towards the staircase. "Its good that he's finally been defeated. Come on, we've got one more dinosaur to face, dude."

Red NinjaKoopa and Koopa Troopa ran down the stairs, and into the hallway, looking for Green Dino. Meanwhile back at the attic, Duke suddenly opened his eyes, and growled angrily at being defeated, he wasn't going down like this. He got back on his feet, grabbed a Goo Cannon, and slowly made his way down the steps, ready to finish them off before Green Dino can. He saw them up ahead in the hallways looking for Green Dino, and quietly made his way towards them, as he readied his Goo Cannon.

"Aright, its time finish this, once and for all!" Duke roared, and laughed. "You two Koopa dudes are about to be pranked now!" He shouted, and aimed the cannon at Red NinjaKoopa.

"Red, look out!" Koopa Troopa shouted, a grabbed an apple off the table.

Duke got ready to fire the Goo Cannon, but Koopa Troopa charged at him, and stuffed the apple into the barrel of the Goo Cannon, causing the goo inside to buildup uncontrollably until it blows. The Goo Cannon started expanding in size, as Koopa Troopa grabbed hold of Duke's leather jacket, deciding to let them both be pranked by the goo explosion. He turned towards Red NinjaKoopa, and smiled at him. "Go and win this fight for us, Red." He said.

Then, the Goo Cannon exploded, as both Koopa Troopa and Duke were each covered in the slimy green goo. Koopa Troopa gave one last smile, and walked back to the living room in defeat, with Duke slowly walking behind him.

"Thank you, my friend." Red NinjaKoopa said, and continued running down the halls.

Red NinjaKoopa ran down each of the hallways in the mansion, and went from room to room, looking for Green Dino. He suddenly heard the sound of faint giggling in the distance, and ran towards the source, wondering if it could be Green Dino. He stopped at a child's room, and could see Green Dino inside the room pulled out what appeared to be a new dinosaur costume.

"Well, looks like I've found you, Green Dino." Red NinjaKoopa said, and walked into the room, startling Green Dino. "Now its time to find out who you really are, dino butt!"

"You'll never get that chance, Red." Green Dino growled, and shot his long tongue out towards Red NinjaKoopa.

Red NinjaKoopa jumped out of the way, and ran towards Green Dino, as he grabbed a piece of his torn costume, and started pulling hard.

"Hey, let me go!" Green Dino shouted. "I won't lose to you."

Red NinjaKoopa continued pulling on the torn costume, and ripped it off, revealing the true identity of Green Dino. He saw in front of him a small green little Yoshi Kid wearing red boots and an orange spotted diaper, with some red hair at the top of his head. The Yoshi Kid glared angrily at Red NinjaKoopa, and shouted. "You destroyed my costume!"

"Yeah. I did do that, little Yoshi." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he chuckled. "Now, tell me who you are."

The Yoshi Kid pouted, and sighed in defeat, knowing he better tell him. "My name's Yoshi Kid, the son of Yoshi. I was born shortly after Mario's last adventure, and my daddy told me about the adventure. I've dreamed of being like my daddy, but also being the youngest prankster in all of history. I am a great prankster, and when I heard about you guys shouting at how cool and awesome you guys were, I decided to hose a little game, to see if you guy were in fact the coolest of the cool, which you guys are, in a way. Anyway, I'm very impressed you and your brothers defeated my troops and Duke. Very awesome." He said, as he giggled cutely.

"Alright, enough chat, Yoshi Kid. Where's my prize for winning?" Red NinjaKoopa asked him.

"You won't get a prize unless you beat the last prankster." Yoshi Kid said, and smiled. "Me!"

"Very well, kid." Red NinjaKoopa said, and got into battle position. "You asked for it."

Yoshi Kid snapped his fingers, and teleported them to the roof of the mansion. Red NinjaKoopa saw the full moon above them, and could see some stone pedestals around the room. He then saw Yoshi Kid standing on one of them grinning cutely, and jumped down in front of him.

"Let the final battle begin!" Yoshi Kid shouted. "You beat me, I'll give you your prize."

"Sounds good. Let's finish this." Red NinjaKoopa replied. "Winner take all!"

* * *

**Green Dino has finally be revealed to be none other than... Yoshi Kid, the son of Yoshi. Now only Yoshi Kid and Red NinjaKoopa remain now in a final battle that will determine everything. Who will win the battle?**

**Read and review, my readers. The final chapter will hopefully be posted soon.**


	7. Yoshi Kid vs Red NinjaKoopa

**Hey guys, we're now at the final chapter of my first humor story, and I'm happy so many people have enjoyed it. I really appreciate it, guys. Thank you so much. Anyway, please review and enjoy, guys.**

* * *

**Ch. 7: Yoshi Kid vs. Red NinjaKoopa**

Red NinjaKoopa saw Yoshi Kid running towards him at a fast rate of speed, and jumped up into the air, and fired some Green Shells at him with his Shell Launcher he stole from Duke, but Yoshi Kid dodged them with ease. He then grabbed hold of Red NinjaKoopa's legs with his long tongue, and slammed him to the floor.

"You're gonna have to do way better than that, dude!" Yoshi Kid shouted happily, as he giggled cutely. "I'm the greatest prankster ever!"

Red NinjaKoopa retreated back into his shell, and charged at Yoshi Kid, but Yoshi Kid stopped the speeding shell with his foot, and kicked it hard, sending Red NinjaKoopa flying like a soccer ball. He then pulled out two Water Guns, and shot several water blasts at the lead ninjakoopa, and then laid a couple of Yoshi Eggs, as he giggled.

"You're about to get egged, turtle dude!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and tossed a couple Yoshi Eggs at Red NinjaKoopa. "These eggs are filled some fun surprises, I tell you!"

Red NinjaKoopa gasped, and jumped out of the way, as the eggs exploded. He then pulled out the Shock Buster, and shot several bolts of electricity at Yoshi Kid, but Yoshi Kid grabbed every single bolt, and swallowed them whole as if they were nothing. Yoshi Kid then laid a giant Yoshi Egg, and threw it at Red NinjaKoopa, carrying all the static electricity inside of it.

"On no! This won't end well." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he gulped in fear.

The giant sized Yoshi Egg hatched, and Red NinjaKoopa was suddenly struck by the electric energy, as he screaming in pain, feeling like he had just been zapped by a taser gun. He groaned in pain, and was suddenly headbutted by Yoshi Kid, as he fell to the ground.

"You know, you're not really much of a challenge to me, Red." Yoshi said, and giggled. "I was looking for someone more fun to play with, but it looks like I win."

Unbeknownst to Yoshi Kid, Red NinjaKoopa had secretly pulled out an Ice Flower, and tossed it onto his head. He felt the ice energy flow through his body, as he shell, boots and bandana turned blue in color. He then got back up, and start shooting iceballs at Yoshi Kid, as he laughed.

"Its time I put you on ice, little boy!" Red NinjaKoopa said, as he laughed. "I told you I'm the coolest of the cool."

Yoshi Kid hopped from pedestal to pedestal, as Red NinjaKoopa launched more and more iceballs at him, intent on putting the little Yoshi on ice. Luckily, Yoshi Kid's fast speed and strong jumping abilities prevented him from being frozen. Red NinjaKoopa growled angrily, and charged up his ice energy, so he could launch much stronger iceballs at him, and threw them, but still they weren't able to even hit Yoshi Kid, due to his fast reflexes.

"You never learn, do you?" Yoshi Kid asked, as he giggled even more, putting on an adorable act. "You're just no match for me."

Red NinjaKoopa screamed, and started running as fast as he could, while continue to shoot iceballs at Yoshi Kid endlessly all of them missing their target. Yoshi Kid then used his tongue to trip Red NinjaKoopa, and then pulled out his Mystery Cannon, and chuckled playfully. "Your time has finally ran out!" He shouted, and pulled the trigger.

Yoshi Kid then shot out a massive purple orb filled with strawberry jello at Red NinjaKoopa, hitting him, and covering him head to toe in tasty gelatin. Red NinjaKoopa only chuckled, and licked some of it off his face, as he playfully glared at Yoshi Kid.

"Tasty prank, but its not good enough to beat me." Red NinjaKoopa said, and laughed.

Yoshi Kid smiled, and pulled out his two Cotton Candy Blasters, and shot cotton candy endlessly at the lead ninjakoopa, but Red NinjaKoopa dodges every shot, even eating a couple cotton candy blasts, and smiled. Yoshi Kid then tossed out some Bubblegum Bom-ombs towards Red NinjaKoopa, but he pulled out a hockey stick, and smacked them back at Yoshi Kid.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine, little dino." Red NinjaKoopa shouted.

"Aw, man. You're ruining my fun, dude!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and jumped onto the pedestals, avoiding being hit by the bubblegum. "I think its time I finish this little game."

"I couldn't agree more, my little dinosaur pal." Red NinjaKoopa said. "I'm ready to claim my prize at last."

Yoshi Kid chuckled, and pulled out his magic wand, ready to turn Red NinjaKoopa into something more adorable looking. He fired a magical blast at one of the pedestals, turning it into birthday cake, to see if his wand worked. He then aimed his magic wand at Red NinjaKoopa, and started shooting magical blasts at him, as he tried to escape being transformed into some weird creature.

"Hold still and let me blast you, dude!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and continued shooting at him.

Red NinjaKoopa started running faster, as Yoshi Kid's magical blasts struck several more pedestals and one of the chimneys turning them all into various small stuffed animals, toys and some furniture. Yoshi Kid growled, and shot even more magical blasts at Red NinjaKoopa, but due to the lead ninjakoopa's fast speed he couldn't hit him. As Red NinjaKoopa ran around the roof, he secretly pulled out some Repel Gel from his non-existent pocket, and rubbed it on his arms, legs and chest, as the gel slowly started turning him invisible and transparent, preventing Yoshi Kid from seeing and attacking him.

"Hey, why are you fading away, dude?" Yoshi Kid gasped, and screamed, as Red NinjaKoopa disappeared completely. "Oh my gosh... Are you a ghost?!"

Unaware to Yoshi Kid, this was what Red NinjaKoopa wanted to do. He quietly walked towards Yoshi Kid, and pulled out quickly grabbed the magic wand from Yoshi Kid's hands, startling him.

"Hey, who are you?!" Yoshi Kid shouted, and looked around, but didn't see anything. "I'm not here to hurt you, mister ghost."

"I'm not a ghost, but you've lost, dino dude!" Red NinjaKoopa said, and fired a magical blast at Yoshi Kid. "I win the game, buddy."

Yoshi Kid gasped in horror, and screamed, as he was struck by the magical blast, and started transforming. Yoshi Kid then transformed into an old Magikoopa, as he screamed in horror, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh no! I'm so old!" He screamed.

"Yep. You just got pranked, Yoshi Kid." Red NinjaKoopa said, as he reappeared in front of him, smiling. "And this means I win."

Yoshi Kid lowered his head, and sighed in defeat, knowing he lost the battle. He then snapped his fingers transforming back to normal, and teleported them both back into the living room. Red NinjaKoopa looked around, and saw his three brothers, Koopa Troopa and their troops all smiling at him, knowing he defeated Yoshi Kid.

"We knew you could do it, Red!" Green NinjaKoopa and Yellow NinjaKoopa shouted in unison, and hugged him. "We always believed in you."

"Yeah. Congratulations, Red." Black NinjaKoopa replied, and gave him a hug as well. "We love you so much."

"And I love you guys too." Red NinjaKoopa said, and gave them each a loving hug before turning to Yoshi Kid. "And now that we've won, its time we get our prize, Yoshi Kid."

"Very well, Red." Yoshi Kid replied, and turned towards the group. "You guys have proven yourselves worthy of being master pranksters by defeating me, Duke and my minions in battle. For that, you all shall receive your prize, my friends." He said, and pulled out a red and blue colored box with an orange bow. "Here you guys go."

Red NinjaKoopa then opened up the box, and saw several golden medals inside for winning the game, along with a bright and shiny golden wishing star, which will allow them to wish for anything they want.

"That's a special wishing star, guys." Yoshi Kid said, smiling. "It'll allow you to wish for anything you could ever want. Its my gift to all of you."

"Really?" Yellow NinjaKoopa asked before jumping around in joy. "That's so awesome, dude!"

"Sure is, guys." Koopa Troopa replied happily. "We can wish for anything we want now."

"You guys sure can." Yoshi Kid said, and walked towards the couch. "You all deserve it."

Green NinjaKoopa giggled, and placed a whoopee cushion on the couch, deicing to prank Yoshi Kid one more time. Yoshi Kid then sat down on the couch, and suddenly heard a loud farting noise, and stood back up to see the whoopee cushion. Red NinjaKoopa smiled, and laughed a little at the prank.

"Aw, come on, guys." Yoshi Kid pouted. "You already beat me."

"We sure did, but that doesn't mean we have to stop." Red NinjaKoopa said, and hugged Yoshi Kid lovingly. "This is for being an awesome prankster, buddy."

"Thanks, Red." Yoshi Kid replied, and hugged him back. "You were awesome too, turtle dude."

The end.

* * *

**Well, I'm finally finished with this story, and I'm happy with how it came out. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and once again thanks for the reviews and favorites. I'll see you all later. Bye!**


End file.
